As a conventional motorcycle, there are known a motorcycle in which a main harness for supplying electric power to multiple electrical components is arranged on the right side of a vehicle (see Patent Document 1, for example) and a motorcycle in which ABS pipes for an ABS (anti-lock braking system) are arranged on the right side of a vehicle (see Patent Document 2, for example).